


Green, a little jealous

by scaryspice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, JunShua bickering and being in love, M/M, Slice of Life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryspice/pseuds/scaryspice
Summary: “Are you even hearing yourself?” Junhui insists and pockets his phone, finally. “This is every jealous' person motto.”“Says who?” He asks, words being muffled by the soft locks of Junhui’s black hair.“Wen Junhui. Great guy, really. Smart, funny and sexy, the whole package.”-It doesn’t really matter how many times Junhui accuses him, Joshua is a hundred percent sure he isn’t jealous. He has more important things going on inside his head, like his boyfriend being on the verge of getting a mullet (which just proves their entire relationship stands on a foundation of awful decisions made throughout the years they have been together).





	Green, a little jealous

“Sorry, baby. What you said?” A distraught Joshua asks, craning his head in interest and stopping shimming his butt to get rid of the dampness on his jeans. His pants soak up the water drops spilt on the granite countertop of the restroom, yet, he still feels comfortable with his back glued to the big mirror above the sinks and his legs dangling from the edge.

Junhui is right there by his side thumbing rapidly at the screen of his phone with his head hanging low, but his voice sounded a little distant only a moment before. 

“You were peeping at my phone screen, so I said you don’t have to worry about who I’m texting.” Junhui explains with calm, catching Joshua by surprise. “You are my favorite notification anyways.” He says, but it sounds like a bad pick-up line.

Joshua’s brows furrow as if they’re one, not for effect (Junhui’s not even looking at him), but because that’s absurd. “No, I wasn’t,” he protests. “What are you talking about, Jun?” 

Junhui lifts his head and only then sends a sideways glance to him, lips curled into a tiny, disturbing smirk that Joshua is familiar to, but hates with a passion.

And Junhui has the audacity of scoffing and accusing, “you totally were! I can feel your eyes on me from kilometers of distance! It’s like a wicked and useless gift that I have!” 

He wasn’t looking, was he? The last thing Joshua remembers before getting too caught up on his own thoughts is looking to the back of Junhui’s head, not his phone. Junhui’s hair is getting longer, almost hiding the nape of his neck completely and although Joshua is a huge fan of Minghao’s bold hairstyle, he can’t say he is a hundred percent confident he can tolerate a boyfriend sporting a mullet as they stroll down their university hallways. 

Junhui is _fine_ and he can probably pull any hairstyle he feels like, Joshua is very aware of that. He had agreed on going out for coffee with him the same week Junhui decided to dye his hair a bright shade of violet that gave Joshua a migraine every time they bumped on each other on their way to class and he agreed to going on a date with him anyways, even if Junhui had used the students radio to invited him and made Joshua duck inside a random classroom in embarrassment once everybody started to cheer for him in the middle of the hallway.

Junhui might be gorgeous, but his personality lacks a bit of humbleness and this drives Joshua crazy once in a while, if we’re being honest here. In times like these, when Junhui insists on things that don’t even make sense, Joshua remembers that accepting to go out for coffee with Junhui and therefore allowing this relationship to start is almost at the top of the list of bad decisions Joshua has made not only in this relationship but also in his twenty-one years of life, followed close behind by agreeing to have sex on Junhui’s childhood bed when they visited his parents in China for the first time. The bed was so small he got a sprained ankle and had to hop on a single foot everywhere he went or be carried on Junhui’s back the entire trip. 

“Look,” the taller starts again and lifts his free hand to gesture to the spacious common restroom on the fourth floor of the dorms’ building. All the boys, except for Minghao and Wonwoo, are there chatting whilst sat upon the countertop or leaning on the walls, but wisely avoiding getting too close to the toilet stalls. The place is functional and fits the eleven of them better than any of their bedrooms do, considering they’re so small that can only shelter five or six people at a time. “Imagine this place is a sea of faces and we’re several meters apart, in the dark…”

The boys talk loudly and the beer bottles on their hands only add to the enthusiasm in which they discuss about music, sitting across from him. The white lightbulbs disguise the darkness outside the building on a Friday night after they agreed on buying alcohol and stay inside instead of going out as of every other week. 

Seungcheol laughs this famous and loud laughter of his going bug-eyed and pointing to Jihoon. Jeonghan jolts in surprise only to knock Hansol’s beer bottle inside one of the sinks. The liquid drips straight on the drain but the sound of the glass hitting the sink startles everybody else.

Joshua glances at Junhui again once the commotion subsides. “Where is this going again? I don’t–“ He mumbles, confused as to where they’re heading.

“…I’d still be able to recognize the weight of your eyes on me.” Junhui finishes solemnly, finally turning around to face his boyfriend properly. He is even finer when they’re face to face like this. The younger is all delicate features contrasting with his lean and strong body and legs that could go on for days.

Is such a nice contrast, Joshua thinks. 

“You talk a lot of shit,” he says, belying the positive nature of his own thoughts. 

“And you’re jealous.” Junhui flicks Joshua on the forehead. “It’s a friend from a class, don’t worry.”

Rolling his eyes to the white ceiling and pretending to reflect deeper on the matter with the sole purpose of messing with Junhui, Joshua deadpans, “I didn’t even know you had friends.” 

The younger leans sideways, body resting on the countertop edges, and clutches tight at his shirt in front of his chest. Joshua figures Junhui means to pretend he is having a heart attack but his hand is in front of the right side of his chest instead of the left and… Joshua doesn’t correct him. If Junhui wants to be dramatic, Joshua will let him and keep on his sleeve at least a thing to make fun of him later. 

“The man I love–How was he capable of–“ He hisses over the echo of Chan’s laughter. “You’re jealous and mean, but you have amazing friends while I only have – what? – two?” 

Joshua ponders, eyes dipping to find Junhui’s face again, “I’m positive Soonyoung is more like half a person, half an alien. Seok, well, half a person, half a horse.”

“Wow. Guess I’m keeping you and our friends then.” 

Junhui goes back to pay attention to his phone and this time Joshua does peep at it. He messages a girl – her name is saved under a plain, boring, simplistic name, lacking the usual emojis that Junhui uses to save their friends’ names on his phone’s contacts list – and they do talk about their Drama classes, but for some unknown reason Junhui decided to insert a lame joke in the middle of their conversation, which shows that, even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t stand a chance with her. 

Joshua refuses to believe anybody else would be dumb enough to feel their heart go nuts inside their ribcages after hearing Junhui’s awful jokes. Joshua is one of a kind and there’s no one as stupid as him.

He can’t deny it, Junhui’s jokes had been useful to break the ice once they sunk into awkward silence at the coffee shop a block away from their University building. Junhui asked, out of nowhere and with a nervous tone, the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman, causing Joshua’s lips to curl immediately because he knew the answer to that one and it was so ridiculous and inappropriate for a first date. 

The joke had ripped a loud laughter off him and launched a contest between the both of them, who would tell awful jokes to each other, all of them more inappropriate than the other. Junhui has said, and Joshua knows it now, that it usually takes people months to really get his humor, however, as a stroke of luck, one joke was all it took for Joshua to allow himself to enjoy their date, to enjoy being around that genuine boy.

“Stop it, you jealous man! You’re getting out of control.” The taller addresses Joshua again after a moment. He has a point this time, but in his defense, Joshua isn’t jealous, only judging. 

And he grunts in distress, because Junhui can be an insistent jerk sometimes. “Do I look like I care who you text? I wasn’t looking at your phone, Jun, for God’s sake!” He lies and turns Junhui around in between his legs with a strong grip on both his shoulders, so the boy stops facing him. 

Joshua buries his face on his boyfriend’s hair, inhaling the aroma of the boy’s passionfruit shampoo and allowing his right arm to back hug Junhui’s body. He runs a caressing hand up his chest, even if the position is uncomfortable when he has to lean on top of him like this.

“Are you even hearing yourself?” Junhui insists and pockets his phone, finally. “This is every jealous person motto.”

“Says who?” He asks, words being muffled by the soft locks of Junhui’s black hair. 

“Wen Junhui. Great guy, really. Smart, funny and sexy, the whole package.”

Joshua huffs a laugh and hugs him tighter, wondering if chocking the boy to death would be effective in this position. “Just my type. It’s too bad I’m stuck with my perverted boyfriend, whose intellect and humor are average at most.” He mourns with a click of his tongue.

“That’s close enough!” Junhui says and hums something else incomprehensible to Joshua’s ears. 

The door handle shifts by Joshua’s side and the door opens only a little, revealing Jooheon and Hyungwon’s heads through the crack. Several pairs of eyes wander to the restroom entrance but no one really moves a muscle. They only wait. 

“Hey, kids, have any of you seen Kihyun around?” One of the Music students asks casually. 

The muffled sound of talk returns, boys informing the last time they have seen the other male, until Junhui, who is closer and whose voice echoes louder, says, “I think I’ve seen him at the TV room a while ago when I got here. Sorry.”

Hyungwon clicks his tongue, and says, “It’s all good, Junie. The idiot has been missing for hours now.”

“Please tell him we already left to the roof if you see him around. See you all there.” Jooheon says with a toothy grin, fingers carding through his bright blue-green hair which reminds Joshua of the Caribbean Sea. The boys disappear behind the door as quickly as they tucked their heads inside, but their voices remain loud as Hyungwon still chases Kihyun and yells his name across the building’s hallways. 

And Minghao comes right after, dragging a taller and unwilling Wonwoo through the door. Mingyu jumps off the sink counter, landing on his feet, mouth agape and eyes sparkling at the sight.

“It’s a miracle!” He blurts, amazed to see Wonwoo sharing space with beer bottles and their friends. Wonwoo, on the other hand, has his specs crooked on his face, oversized sweater as yellow as a banana peel engulfing his thin body like a cocoon and a spent expression on his face.

Wonwoo moves further until he is clashing – literally clashing – against Mingyu’s body and leaning on his chest, eyes closed and all that. Joshua observes Mingyu’s smile grow at that, hands travelling to rub on the boy’s back to lull him back to sleep. Wonwoo sniffs, body limp.

“I’m never doing the dirty work again.” Minghao promises moving further inside the restroom too, considerably more tired than he looked thirty minutes prior, when all the boys including Mingyu knocked on Wonwoo’s bedroom door to take him to the restroom with them without success, and shoved Minghao inside to try and drag the boy out, with the excuse of having to run to the restroom because the beer hid beneath their sweaters having started to burn the skin of their stomachs. 

“Everybody’s here, we should get going.”

Junhui shifts and wiggles beneath Joshua’s dead weight of a body, but does not voice his complaints just yet. Joshua ignores the implied _“Get off me, you’re heavy!”_ , but allows his brain to pretend, at least for a brief moment, that he isn’t capable of reading the boy like a worn out map of a city so familiar to him that he knows by heart now, but still keeps the map on his pocket everywhere he goes just in case. 

If Junhui is a map, his discontented grunts and gleeful giggles are the roads and streets drawn as red lines on paper, guiding Joshua straight to home. 

Junhui screeches like a mouse caught in a trap. “Is this your way of keeping me on your eyesight so I can’t get near anyone else? This is getting out of hand, Joshua!”

“Will you ever let this go?”

“The night Joshua Hong felt jealous of me? Never!”

And Joshua huffs, caressing Junhui’s chest with avidity, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him in place, because two can play that game. 

With Wonwoo and Minghao’s arrival, the boys finish their beers hurriedly and throw the bottles on the bins, getting ready to move their Friday night reunion to the roof, where half the students living on their building gather on the first open mic night of the semester.

Seokmin goes first, tucking his head out of the restroom to check the hallway before the thirteen of them can come out without being spotted coming out of the place all of them at the same time. Most nights they just come out in pairs at intervals of two minutes, pretending to talk about serious business such as the melting of the icecaps just for show (thanks to Jihoon and his never ending knowledge of the world!).

The boy slips out the door and spreads his arms wide on the empty hallway, announcing, “the coast is clear! To the roof!” with a puffed chest and a huge smile. 

The others follow him out, one after the other, but Joshua is carried on Junhui’s back, arms securely wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck, until they reach the hall and wait for the single elevator to arrive, in company of other students reading to the same floor as them. 

Back on his feet, Joshua can’t stop back hugging Junhui, who throws his head backwards, resting it on the top of the shortest head. Joshua sniffs against Junhui’s black bomber jacket at the same moment the latter says, “You’re like a step away from passing out.”

Joshua snorts, forehead glued to his jacket and eyes lazily closing. Then, he smacks him between his shoulder blades with his free hand. “Am not! It’s not even ten.” 

The ding of the elevator arriving at their floor echoes on the hall, but Junhui doesn’t shuffle his feet toward the door as does everybody else. The boys all get inside along with other two girls, but Seungcheol keeps the door from closing with a hand hanging in the middle of it, waiting the couple to join them. 

“It’s all good, we’ll get in the next!” Junhui says moving his long limbs backwards until they can grip the sides of Joshua’s hips.

“You two fit in here!” Their oldest friend announces.

Junhui shrugs and Joshua finally looks up, placing his chin on his right shoulder to see his friends inside the elevator, “go! We’re right behind you!” He experiments and someone inside makes kissy noises to mock them before the automatic doors close.

Joshua sighs a little, feeling the punch of beer finally heaving on his being, but his boyfriend’s hands drop from his hips and shifts around to pull him by his shoulders a moment later. 

“C’mon, we’re not going to the roof.” 

“Why not?” Joshua’s brows shoot up in suspicion, eyes wandering until they meet Junhui’s bothered gaze.

“Because…” Junhui tilts his head from one side to another, eyes rolling to the ceiling and then back to Joshua when he finds a plausible excuse to kidnap him. “I’m doing a striptease for you, what else?”

 

Junhui and Joshua leave their shoes at the foyer of bedroom 43A and close the door close behind of them with a modest thump. Somehow, their hands find each other and their fingers link, allowing them to scramble past the twin study desks and wardrobes in between giggles – Joshua’s positive a third of his belongings are inside this room, being easily capable of finding at least three spare change of clothes folded at the bottom of the wardrobe on the left side of the room, a couple books on the desk drawer and his coconut scented shampoo inside of Junhui’s toiletry bag.

Junhui spins Joshua around – two of his finger’s holding Joshua’s whilst his own arms move in two circles – with such ease, it almost seems they have been rehearsing together. Joshua gets dizzy and ends up hitting the back of his knees on the edge of one of the beds, but Junhui supports him, pulling his body until the former’s back is flushed against his chest. 

As Joshua finally sits on his bed chuckling, Junhui returns a few steps to toss his wallet on his desk, and chuckles too, no reason in sight. The reason behind Joshua’s laughter has become a mystery now, comparable to a grain of sand not worthy of attention. Like the time–also lost in the midst of a short night soaked with as much beer as their nearly empty wallets and pockets can pay for. 

Before giving the same end to his phone, Junhui checks something on it (it’s probably the hour or a message from one of their friends curious about their whereabouts), face coming to life due to the screen light. 

“Hey,” he draws the other’s attention immediately, but his voice comes out soft as usual. “You promised a striptease! Or have you lied so I would come here?” Joshua presses, aware Junhui was only kidding and trying to escape from the open mic night as he did for the past two years. 

“Are you being serious now?” Junhui shakes his head, thinking deeply about the matter. 

“Definitely! The only reason I accepted ditching the boys for you is because you offered something more exciting than listening to awful rounds of slam poetry for two hours! Why would you even offer if you had no intent of doing it? Wait, have you ever done it before?”

“No,” Junhui shrugs, unaffected and approaches the bed, “but it can't be that difficult. You take your clothes off as slowly as possible, shake your hips sensually with a sexy smile on your face and that's pretty much it. The name says it all.”

Joshua scoffs. Strippers all round the world would feel insulted.

“You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?” He asks and fishes his own phone from the left pocket of his jeans. “I can search on Naver! I'm sure I've seen an article about how to striptease on Wikihow-dot-com once–”

Junhui slaps the phone off his hand and the device lands on the mattress.

“Shua! Stop making this worse than already is! We won't search it! We’re not THAT vanilla!”

“Oh,” Joshua lets his thin body fall on the mattress, legs dangling from it and elbows supporting his weight, “who would have thought you don't know how to striptease? Have you seen your body? You could make a shitload of money if you worked that pole dance.”

And then Junhui’s face shift from confused to proud in a snap of fingers. 

“These kinds of things come from the inside you know? Or you are born a stripper or you’re not, and isn't it obvious I could be one? Yes it is, but I don't have it in me. I'm too shy.”

“Wow, you manage to be full of yourself even when you don't have the upper hand. Incredible! Are you doing it, though?” 

“Do I have another option?”

“Yeah, you do. Wouldn’t force you to do anything,” Joshua says but is already rolling around on bed to fetch his phone again. “We need a song.”

Junhui stands there awkwardly while Joshua scrolls down his playlist. It’s nothing he isn’t used to. Junhui is awkward and adorable; Junhui jokes to ease his own shyness; Junhui is sexy and although he pretends he knows it, he has no idea of how powerful his personality really is. That’s some of his charms. 

“Will you take long or…?” The taller questions with an impatient tap of his foot on the floorboards. 

“Hang on, I gotta find the right one. This is supposed to be serious, right?”

“I was joking at first but now you're searching for a striptease song, so I guess I’ll really have to embarrass myself in front of the man I love.”

Joshua lifts his head and smiles at him, “nothing you’re not used to, babes.”

“Are you punishing me for texting a girl?”

“I'm not! Well, not for texting a girl at least. You can text whoever you want, baby. I trust you.” Joshua mumbles, not bothered in clarify his intentions and stops scrolling down his songs after something pops up on his screen. “Alright, this one sounds promising! Just do your thing and turn me on.”

He presses the play button and drops his phone on his lap, back to his original seating position.

“Alright. This is ridiculous.”

“Go on!” Joshua says, unable to hold back a chuckle. 

“ _And it always seems you got someone on your mind other than me._ ” Junhui repeats the lyrics, lips curling on English words like the language is a size too big to fit his mouth, in the most beautiful way Joshua has ever seen even after years living in Los Angeles, meeting new people and listening to them talk English in the most varied accents every day. After leaving Los Angeles behind and moving to Seoul, English being spoken by a Chinese guy in a bedroom in South Korea is still Joshua’s favorite transportation back home. He has no choice but loving this city that has brought the two of them together. “Joshua! Are you even serious? You just want to embarrass me because you're jealous.” Junhui accuses and stops pulling the zipper of his jacket down, but his face hints that he is nothing but amused.

“No, come on, baby, please.” The one on the bed pleads with a pout. “'s just a song. I promise is not about cheating, the lyrics describe my feelings.”

“My point exactly! You think I cheated on you and don’t love you anymore, so you're punishing me!”

“Now you’re just making things up to make me mad and stop this thing so you can be free from both open mic night and strip teasing.”

Junhui’s tongue darts out of his mouth and he winks, hands back to pull the zipper of his jacket down, “you know me too well. I can’t fool you anymore.”

“C’mon, baby! It’s gonna be fun! This song is five minutes long and you can stop undressing the moment it ends, I promise.” He says and sing-songs, “ _that kind loving makes me wanna pull down the shade_.” 

Joshua can notice, clear as a summer morning, how his slight tipsy-like state dissipates after each blink of his eyes, losing the glossiness they carried throughout the night now that Joshua feels excited again. Tipsy Joshua becomes a memoir the moment Junhui admits defeat and opens his jacket, silently commanding Joshua do re-start the song.

Junhui gets rid of his jacket as if he is in slow motion, lopsided grin increasing as he goes, and Joshua could tell him to stop cheating if watching Junhui stripping not only off his clothes but his shyness too wasn’t so amusing. In spite of everything, Joshua feels proud bouncing back and forth inside his chest. 

The male lifts his arms and pulls his shirt over his head, insisting on the impossible slow pace in which he strips. When their eyes connect again, he tosses the piece of clothing in Joshua’s direction, who catches it mid-air with a hand stretched above his head, and earns a smirk from Junhui. 

Junhui spreads his arms as if he is waiting for a hug, then swirls around, showing off his body with easiness. Junhui sports a conceited look, one of his brows shooting up, kinda waiting a compliment.

“This is worthy each coin I’m spending on this show.” Joshua jokes.

Junhui pulls a knee up to take his sock and repeats it with the other leg in sequence. “Will this song ever end? Longest five minutes of my life.” His hands travel down to unbuckle the belt that holds his jeans on place, slowly, but Joshua can only snort. "Although it’s actually fun watching you drool over me."

"I’m not.” Joshua rolls his eyes and Junhui leans down to peck him on the lips, yanking his belt from his pants and snapping it on the mattress in sequence, close to Joshua’s thighs. Joshua yelps in surprise and slaps a cackling Junhui with the latter’s disposed shirt. 

Junhui has only time to shimmy off his jeans before the music ends, a second before he gives in to the idea of stripping off of his white boxer briefs. 

Junhui’s cheeks are getting pink but instead of dropping his head to shy away of this situation, the male pumps both his arms above his head and celebrates being spare of being completely naked. Joshua yelps again in embarrassment this time, hiding his face behind his hands, but his boyfriend jumps on top of him and the two of them fall with their bodies on the bed. 

“Right where you want me.” Junhui huffs and boops Joshua’s nose with affection. “This will chart at the top ten worst decisions we’ve ever had in our relationship.”

“Oh, you have a list?” His hands drop to Junhui’s face and he is welcomed with the warmest smile. Damn, his smile. “I do too, memorized. And it doesn't matter if I countdown from five to one or jump the odd numbers, list it alphabetically or for the impact they had on my life, they’re all awful.”

“Is that so? Let’s discuss it!”

Joshua rolls around and supports his head on his hand, wiggling the five digits of his other hand in front of Junhui’s face. “Uh, the fifth place on my list of bad decisions is that night you coaxed me into sleeping under the moonlight when we went camping in the middle of freaking fall and we ended up with the flu.”

“The night sky was great though, lots of fireflies flying around. I have never seen a night look so beautiful.” Junhui comments dreamily. Joshua’s turn to boop his nose. “Besides, we had my bedroom all to ourselves for two weeks since Minghao was afraid he would get sick too, and Mingyu even cooked soup for us every night. It was the first time we could spend more than only a weekend on each other’s company.” 

Junhui is right. Spend two weeks sharing a 12m² space with Junhui had been their first though test of their relationship and they had survived it. 

“I loved it.” 

“Fourth,” Joshua smiles fiercely, trying to prove a point. “Fighting when you had to return to China for a semester… I got so mad at you for leaving me alone when I was already too attached that I said “so go” and then you got mad at me for letting you go so easily… Why did I do that?”

Joshua had thought Junhui wouldn’t want to see him again for a million bucks after a whole semester of barely speaking with each other, but on a Monday morning there he was, sitting at the hallway floor, in front of Joshua’s door, waiting. 

Junhui reaches for Joshua’s hand on the mattress and their fingers intertwine with perfection, because there’s nothing else to be said. They’ve been through it now. It’s in the past.

“Yeah, we could have lost what we have now. But, I don’t know, Shua, if we haven’t argued then I wouldn’t learn how much I miss having you by my side day and night. It made me realize how much you mean to me.” 

All the classes skipped that Monday had been enough to talk their situation off and they got back together at the end of the day.

“Having sex on your childhood bed with your parents’ sleeping at the end of the hall, what resulted on a sprained ankle. And accepting to go on a date with you on first place.” Junhui’s laugh doesn’t stop Joshua. “Third and second place, respectively.” Joshua sighs and his grin returns.

“Shit, ok, let me stop you right there! That was our first trip together and we had lots of fun either way.” Junhui bites back him and adds, “we’re down to one. Should I roll the drums?”

“Yes, please! That's the worst decision I’ve ever made in our relationship, it deserves all the props.”

Junhui lets go of Joshua’s hand and move his own to Joshua’s butt, starting to tap it repeatedly, earning a snort as response. “Alright, on three. One, two, three–”

“You. I mean, falling in love with you.” Joshua discloses with a smirk on the brink of stretching his lips, and adds then, “the worst decision I've ever made because now I’m in too deep. You're a bad idea, but I love bad ideas.”

Junhui nods with phenomenal grace and leans closer to plant a long, careful kiss on his lips, already curved with fondness. 

“I know this doesn’t need to be said but you’re always on my mind. I am never not thinking of you and no one can steal your place. I love you like crazy.” Joshua’s worst decision, the big bang of bad decisions, the big, massive number one, says. 

Joshua huffs a laugh and agrees, “like crazy.” 

They kiss once again and part ways lazily. 

“Now,” Junhui gives a generous slap on his butt, “it’s your turn. I’ll choose a song ten minutes long.” Junhui jokes with a wink and Joshua laughs so loud it can probably be heard on the hallway behind the bedroom’s wall, but he lifts his body with the help of his limbs anyways and jumps off bed. 

“Grab your wallet and make it rain cause I’ll show how it’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So I've been thinking about writing JunShua for a while now, but my brain would only come up with Meanie plots. But (probably for my own enjoyment) I finally did it <3 
> 
> P.s. you can find a "how to perform a striptease" article on WikiHow.


End file.
